Danganronpa: Class of 2020 An OC Smut Fanfiction
by A Storm of Cringe
Summary: A horrible first smut fanfiction


DAY ONE

Alani's Perspective:

It was a day like any other, Monokuma had just given another incentive to kill each other. Everyone seemed to have a murderous intent the moment Monokuma introduced the killing game, and he seems to have it out for her.

Later that night, she had received a note that was seemingly written by Monokuma : "No one is killing ANYONE! So, I did a little something for you, kill Alani and leave scot-free!" Apparently, Monokuma had mistaken Alani's room for Takeshi's. Knowing this, she realized she became an initial target for everyone around her!

Katsu's Perspective:

Monokuma's announcement had shaken up the whole class, well...except for Madoka. That player was always looking for chances to win Darin's heart, which was pretty annoying.

He had went to Alani's room to comfort her, she IS his crush after all. But, when he arrived, was greeted with a blood red note: Alani had become the target for the killing game's participants.

He knew this was because she was the least talented ultimate among the group, an easy target. He once thought of it himself before getting to know her better, a wise decision indeed. He decided to protect her throughout the day, even going as far as to steal the coffee beans and EATING them.

DAY TWO

Alani's Perspective:

It wasn't long before she realized everyone was following her every now and then looking for chances to kill her. Well, Katsu was there but she didn't dare look. After all, she loved Katsu and couldn't bear to see his face, ready to pounce on her the moment she turns.

Yet, there was another problem. If she was gonna die, she wouldn't do it without confessing to her silly crush. So, the next night, something **wild** had happened.

Katsu's Perspective:

Katsu knew that he couldn't let her die without the chance to _steal_ her heart. He planned the most cliché of anime tropes to try to win her affections, deciding to try them out tomorrow.

He did all this while following her, to ensure that she won't die before he gets to confess. That night, he had dreamt that it all went well...yet it took quite a _dirty_ turn! He woke up in a sweat, calming himself down before drifting off to sleep again.

DAY THREE

Both Perspectives:

Katsu had woken up to the sound of pounding in his door, "A-A-Alani?!" "Yeah, it's me! Hehe..."

Awkward silence had followed until he decided to make a move, he locked the doors and slammed her against the wall. "K-Katsu!"

Alani was soon interrupted by a kiss from her crush, locking him with her arms wrapped around his hair. She deepened the kiss, ruffling his dirty blonde hair with her soft, delicate fingers. Letting go only to gasp for air, leaving her mouth open for him to enter. Katsu had never kissed before so it was quite sloppy at first, but he learns fast and started exploring each part of her mouth, breaking all sense within the both of them. Their tongues swirled around one another, arousing their inner desires to a point of no return.

Alani had stripped down to only her skirt and lingerie. Katsu licked his lips sinfully in response and pushed her deeper into the wall, kissing her once more as a sign of acceptance. The Thief had his heart stolen.

Alani hiked up her skirt as Katsu inserted two fingers down her entrance, "A-Ah!~" Alani moaned. He then proceeded to pleasure her faster and faster, leaving her absolutely breathless. It was _definetly_ not the best, but it still sufficed for their first times.

Katsu bit her neckline and undone her bra, exposing her as she held back a scream. He pulled down her panties revealing her wet clit, causing his erection to skyrocket. He unzipped his pants and tossed aside his boxers while Alani stood and watched. Katsu pushed her on the mattress and entered her, as she lost her virginity to her one true high school love. "Ngh~!" It felt painful at first, yet soon the pain transformed into bliss. "Oh God, yes!~" Thrust after thrust, he'd been hitting just the right spots. "Fuck!" Alani showed a side of her that Katsu never expected, and he loved that hidden side of her. "How naughty~" Katsu was on the verge of finishing, but they didn't care about that. The heat of the moment took them and all they could feel was lust, desire, and pleasure. "I-I'm about to--" Katsu had stuttered, before he had came inside of her.

His fluids felt like waves of fire entering her body, as she took it all. "K-keep g-going... Don't stop!" Katsu pulled out and switched to fingering her instead, to take a breather. "I hear you l-loud and clear, p-princess" Alani saw his panting face as all her erotic fujoshi fantasies had come true, she's living it all out. "I-I--" Semen splurt out her vagina, landing on Katsu's arm and shoulder.

They both paused for air, sweat gleaming down their skins. They snuggle like that for a while, not bothering to change as they fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
